Milikmu
by AndanielLight
Summary: Mungkin semuanya sudah selesai. Hidupnya dan keluarganya aman. Tapi ada beberapa luka yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Dan beberapa luka itu berasal dari Andi, kakaknya Rama yang ia rindukan.


_Malam ini Jakarta lagi dingin-dinginnya… atau mungkin gue kedinginangara-gara ngebut naik motor? Nggak tau deh. Yang gue tau, rasanya ini baru pertama kali gue ngeliat Jakarta secantik dan sehidup ini._

_Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang bercahaya di malam hari, di tambah jalanan yang… ramai. Jakarta itu keras, tapi cantik dan susah dimengerti. Kayak perempuan, ya? Hmm._

_Gue udah berjam-jam muterin kota kelahiran gue ini. Karena sejujurnya, gue nggak punya tujuan pasti, gue nggak tau mau kemana dan ngapain. Dan ini udah gue lakuin dari beberapa bulan yang lalu—gue selalu 'kabur' dari rumah._

_Kalo orang nanya kenapa, mungkin gue cuma bilang ke mereka kalo mereka gak bakal ngerti—karena mereka emang bakal nggak ngerti.  
Gue aja nggak ngerti._

_Gue nggak ngerti, walaupun mungkin semuanya udah berakhir—seluruh peristiwa berdarah yang melibatkan hidup-mati gue. Gue tetep paranoid._

_Gue takut kalau-kalau masih ada orang-orang yang mengincar nyawa keluarga gue, gara-gara gue. Dan itu ngebuat nyaris semua hal jadi terlihat kayak penyakit mematikan yang bisa nular ke gue—atau keluarga gue, setiap saat. Kapan saja, tanpa kita sadari.  
Tanpa gue bisa mencegahnya terjadi._

_Yah… tapi kayaknya penyakit emang jauh lebih _hardcore_._

_Isa, Istri gue, bilang kalau itu nggak apa-apa. Itu semua proses. Walaupun gue nggak tau, apa gue masih waras atau nggak sekarang. Coba bayangin… Ngeri nggak, kalo misalnya di jalan ketemu pengendara motor yang keliatan dari luarnya, sih, kalem-kalem aja. Tapi ternyata? dia orang gila.  
Semoga aja gue bukan keduanya. Kalo pun gue salah satunya, yah… kita semua tahu, lah, gue yang mana._

_Tapi, mungkin semua ini emang hanya sebuah proses yang 'nggak apa-apa'._

_Bunawar sering bilang dulu, kalo dia janji untuk ngejaga keluarga gue dan ngejauhin mereka dari jangkauan apapun—yang sedihnya, bahkan jauh dari jangkauan gue sendiri.  
Dan dia nepatin janji itu._

_Tapi janji itu, tanpa gue sadari, turut terkurung dan tertanam kokoh di diri gue. Janji itu ngebuat gue bertanya-tanya tentang suara orang-orang di sekitar, dan ngebikin gue nggak nyaman untuk berada deket dengan keluarga gue; yang dapat di simpulkan sebagai 'gue ini pemancing marabahaya. Kalo gue idup, berarti gue cuma bisa nyusahin orang aja'._

…_hmm?_

…_?!_

…_._

…_Oh ya ampun, di antara miliaran tempat yang ada, kenapa malah di sini…_

…

**[ MILIKMU ]**

[Listen: /amarantemusic/one-last-time]

Rama mendesah, lalu mematikan mesin motornya yang sedari tadi bernyanyi menemaninya menjelajahi sang Ibukota. Ia tidak membuka helm-nya, juga tidak bangkit dari motornya. Mata jernihnya bergerak-gerak sekilas memandang apa yang ada di depannya—sebuah Danau.

Tidak ada orang satupun di sekitar—atau mungkin ada, tapi Rama tidak menyadarinya atau mungkin juga dia tidak perduli. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya; di situ, Bangun pernah duduk dan menceramahinya tentang Uco, seraya memancing ikan. Lalu Ia melirik ke tepiannya; dulu anak buah Bangun pernah membuang sebuah kantung besar berisi mayat. Entah mayat siapa. Mungkin Mayat si Topan.

Rama menatap langit untuk beberapa saat—bulan berbentuk sabit tidak sempurna, dan tertutupi gumpalan tipis awan. Gara-gara sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ia sampai tidak sadar ke mana sang motor membawanya.

Danau ini menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah berada jauh dari Jakarta. Cukup jauh dari keluarganya—mungkin ini hal bagus, mungkin juga tidak.

Kali ini, Rama menghela napas, kemudian mencopot helm-nya. Rambutnya yang sudah tumbuh lagi, terbentuk rapi walau terlihat agak kuno. Dia jadi terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usia aslinya sekarang—juga lebih tua pada saat bersamaan.

Kantung mata tebal, mata sayu namun jernih, kulit yang terlihat kusam pucat… Dia sehat, tapi terlihat seperti orang sekarat. Karena memang begitulah dia sekarang. Dia belum _sembuh_.

Setelah beberapa menit merenung dengan pikiran Kosong, Rama memutuskan untuk memarkirkan motornya di bawah pohon tak jauh darinya. Kemudian turun dari motor untuk duduk di rerumputan dan bersandar pada sang pohon.

Sejujurnya, Ia tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Tempat ini tidak memiliki kenangan khusus sama sekali. Hanya pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan orangtua yang mengeluh tentang anaknya yang susah di atur.

Tapi kemudian Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah dia akan seperti itu juga nantinya, atau tidak.

_Amit-amit. Angga, jangan sampe ya._ Ujarnya dalam hati seraya menggelengkan kepala pelan—kemudian tanpa alasan jelas, Ia mulai mendeklarasikan kepada dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk mengajarkan Angga, anaknya, agar menjadi anak yang baik juga.

Tapi tempat ini terlalu bagus untuk di sia-siakan—mengherankan, di danau ini sama sekai tidak ada sampahnya. Udara di sini juga tidak sepengap di Jakarta, walaupun tempat ini berlokasi di kota tetangga, Tanggerang.  
Jadi, Rama memutuskan untuk merenung.

Apa saja, untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Ia bertanya-tanya tentang lahan siapa ini, tapi kemudian dengan tiba-tiba Ia berdiri dan memeriksa belakang celananya.

Ternyata ada banyak semut…

Dengan cepat Ia menepuk-nepuk celana dan punggungnya sampai Ia yakin tidak ada satupun semut tertinggal di tubuhnya.

Akhirnya Rama berpindah tempat dan duduk kembali di motornya. Lalu, 5 menit kemudian Ia sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas motornya (yang mirip motor balap) itu seraya menatap langit yang monoton dan tidak _hipster_ sama sekali. Diam-diam merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa Ia tidak membawa mobil saja tadi.

Ia mulai menerawang, lagi.

Matanya terpejam, dan membiarkan dirinya terbawa arus gelombang perasaan dan masa lalunya. Kalau ada danau kosong begini dulu di dekat rumahnya, dia dan Andi—juga teman-temannya, pasti akan langsung menyerbunya. Siang-siang, bela-belain bolos sekolah.

_Yah… nggak bolos sekolah juga sih_, pikir Rama. _Yang ada bisa di hajar abis sama Bapak—_

Sedetik kemudian, Rama terhenyak dengan pemikiran itu. Tanpa sadar, tatapannya tertuju pada satu-satunya bintang yang ada di langit malam di atasnya.

"_Karena ini emang tempat gue! Mereka semua ngehormatin gue, Ram!_"

Rama mengernyit sekilas. Tiba-tiba, ada perasaan ngilu menjalar perlahan dari perut hingga ke kerongkongannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menutup kedua matanya dan berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit itu.

_Seandainya lo bisa ngeliat gue sekarang_…

Rama membuka kembali matanya, raut wajahnya mengeras dan matanya memerah karena berkaca-kaca.

Ia masih marah. Ia masih tidak bisa menerimanya.

_Nggak. Seandainya lo bisa ngeliat GIMANA BAPAK NYAMBUT GUE WAKTU ITU. Tanpa adanya sosok elo dimana pun_…

Dengan susah payah, Rama menelan setiap teriakan yang nyaris tidak terbendung itu—yang pada akhirnya hanya dapat bergema menggantung di pikirannya.

_Apa lo akan tetep ngomong kalo lo nggak di hormatin? Nggak dihargain? Nggak di sayang?!_

Rama berteriak keras. Air mata mengalir ke pelipis ketika Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Pertahanannya nyaris runtuh, dan Ia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Terserah, mau ada orang yang lihat atau tidak. Rama tidak perduli. Lebih baik begini daripada kehilangan kendali tanpa ada dukungan dari siapapun.

_Gue gabisa kayak gini terus_, pikirnya.

Rasa sakit dari bekas luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba muncul. Entah itu hanya halusinasi atau sungguhan. Tapi memang itu yang dibutuhkannya…

Rama butuh rasa sakit untuk membuatnya terus terjaga dari kewarasannya yang menipis. Seperti morfin untuk menumpulkan rasa sakit dengan mengalihkannya ke tempat yang lain. Tempat yang jauh lebih baik daripada tempat sebelumnya.

Rama kembali menenangkan diri dengan cara mendengarkan keadaan sekitar. Suara sayup mobil-mobil yang lewat di jalan tol tak jauh dari situ, perlahan membawa dirinya menuju alam bawah sadarnya—alam mimpi. Mimpi tentang masa lalu.

…

Andi duduk di hadapan Rama, tatapannya mengawasi gerak-gerik adiknya yang baru berusIa 3 tahun itu dengan penasaran. Kedua tangan yang tadinya bersilang di depan dadanya, kini berpindah ke belakang kepalanya, dan Ia pun menyandarkan punggung di tembok belakangnya.

"Hmm…" Andi bergumam, sambil sesekali melirik Rama yang terlihat sibuk dengan mainan-mainannya—Andi tahu, diam-diam Rama akan menggigiti mainan-mainan yang ada di tangannya jika Ia lengah sedikit.

"Besok, abang udah mulai sekolah loh." Ujar Andi mengumumkan.

Rama yang mendengar hal itu langsung menoleh ke arah Andi dengan kedua matanya yang bulat besar, kemudian beralih ke baju seragam yang tergantung di pintu lemari.

"Kamu mau ikut?" Tambahnya lagi, menyengir setelah melihat respon Rama.

Untuk beberapa saat, Rama terdiam. Namun Ia pun kembali bermain dengan mainan-mainannya seolah tidak tertarik dengan ajakan Abangnya itu.

"Yah… kamu emang belom boleh ikut sekolah, sih." Celoteh Andi, membela diri ketika mendapat penolakan dari adiknya itu.

"Kata bapak, abang bisa tau apa aja kalo sekolah. Itu berarti, abang bakal jadi lebih pinter. Kalo kamu sih, belom."

Andi meneruskan celotehannya, berusaha untuk terus menarik perhatian adiknya. _Ya ampun, Andi… apa sih yang kamu harapkan dari seorang bocah berumur 3 tahun_.

"Terus… abang bisa makan es krim sebanyak abang mau! Bapak kan nggak bakal tau," sahut Andi, sebagai usaha terakhirnya. Dan berhasil.

Rama menatap Andi dengan mata berbinar dan membuka mulut, "Eskim!" gumamnya. Andi mengangguk dengan ekspresi serius yan dibuat-buat.

"Iya, Eskim!" ulangnya.

Rama mengangkat tangan kirinya yang mungil, dan memelas. "Mau…. Uh…" celotehnya. Andi langsung menggeleng. Rama semakin memelas.

"Kamu harus sekolah dulu, baru boleh." Tukas Andi.

Mendengar hal itu, Rama langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Andi buru-buru menyusulnya.

"Bu! Ibu…"

Baru saja Rama keluar kamar, bermaksud mencari sang ibu—namun tubuhnya langsung terangkat dari tanah oleh Andi yang berusaha menghentikannya.

"Uh…. Aaaaa!" Rama merengek ketika Andi membawanya kembali ke kamar. Tangannya langsung memukul wajah Abangnya berkali-kali.

"Ibuuu!" serunya.

"Sssshh! Ssstt… a-aduh! Ih, Rama! Diem—" Andi tidak menurunkan Rama walaupun sudah mulai kualahan dengan serangan bertubi-tubi dari tangan mungil adiknya itu.

"Eh… eh, kamu kalo mau es krim, harus diem-diem! Nanti dimarahin bapak kalo ketauan!" Ujar Andi pelan.

Rama langsung terdiam walau masih cemberut. Kedua matanya menatap mata Andi, seolah menyimak dan mengerti.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara memanggil keduanya. Suara Ibu mereka menyuruh keduanya untuk makan.

"Eskim…" gumam Rama, yang buru-buru dibalas anggukan dari Andi.

"Iya, nanti abang beliin eskim. Abis pulang sekolah. Oke?"

"'kolah?" Tanya Rama, bingung.

"Iya, besok kan abang sekolah…"

Dengan masih menggendong Rama, Andi keluar kamar dan celingukan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sang ibu. Ia pun melangkah dengan kepayahan menuju ruang makan.

Rama menarik-narik rambut Andi, menuntut jawaban lebih.

"Rama… Abang nggak punya uang kalo sekarang. Beli Eskimnya besok, ya? Tapi kamu harus janji, jangan bilang-bilang ibu atau bap—"

"Jangan bilang-bilang apa, Abang?"

Andi nyaris menjatuhkan Rama, karena kaget mendengar suara ibunya yang ternyata sudah muncul dari dapur, membawa makanan.

"Andi, yang bener dong ah gendong adeknya." Tegur sang ibu ketika melihat kepanikan di wajah anak pertamanya itu. Andi hanya dapat menyengir dan segera memberikan Rama kepada sang ibu setelah Rama selesai terkikik.

"Ibu… Eskiiim. Eskim…." celoteh Rama ketika sudah berpindah tangan dari abangnya. Andi pura-pura kagum dengan masakan yang ada di atas meja makan.

"Es krim? Hmm… iya, iya… nanti beli Es krim kalo kamu udah selesai makan, ya?" ujar sang Ibu yang langsung meluncurkan sesendok nasi ke arah Rama. Andi menoleh dengan cepat.

"Abang juga mau, bu!"

Mendengar hal itu, Rama—yang mulutnya penuh makanan—langsung menggeleng-geleng cepat, Membuat ibu mereka terkekeh dan menggoda Andi,

"Tuh, Rama bilang nggak boleh, bang… gimana dong?"

Andi langsung berpura-pura melemparkan pandangan sebal ke arah adiknya itu, lalu dengan iseng Ia mengambil piring makan Rama dan berakting memakannya.

"Coba geleng-geleng lagi?" tantang Andi, yang berhenti ketika melihat Rama sudah mau merengek. Rama menoleh ke arah ibunya yang pura-pura tidak tahu, untuk meminta dukungan.

"Nah, sekarang… boleh kan abang makan eskim juga?" Tanya Andi, kemudian menurunkan piring adiknya ke tempat semula. Rama langsung mengangguk cepat, membuat Ibunya tertawa dan Andi berseru senang.

…

Rama dan Andi, abangnya, sebenarnya hanya selisih beberapa tahun saja. Dan mungkin itulah penyebab kenapa mereka seolah saling mempengaruhi satu sama lain, seperti sisi-sisi sebuah magnet.

Atau, seperti Matahari dan Bulan.

Andi, yang memiliki sifat seperti matahari—panas, namun bersinar cantik hingga mampu mempengaruhi orang-orang. Dia memiliki kecerdikan yang tidak dapat di tebak—kau akan merasa bahwa kau berhutang budi kepadanya, padahal sebenarnya kau lah yang di manfaatkan olehnya.

Dia seolah tidak butuh kecerdasan, karena kecerdikannya itu. Dia berbakat alami

Sementara Rama, Ia seperti Bulan—tenang, tapi keras kepala. Sifanya yang polos tapi berani, membuat dia jadi seperti cermin; menjadi cermin bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk membuat mereka sadar diri.

Dan karena itulah, Andi—sebagai matahari untuknya—tidak akan pernah lelah menyinarinya. Karena sinar itu seolah akan kembali terpantul kepada Andi sendiri, sesuai dengan karakternya.

Lagipula, dia memang ingin memamerkan Rama ke seluruh DunIa dengan sinarnya itu. Karena adiknya itu bercahaya di kegelapan.

…

Sebagai seorang kakak, sudah kewajiban baginya untuk memberikan contoh terbaik kepada adiknya. Berharap sang adik mau mengikuti jejaknya.

Tapi tidak bagi Andi. Ia paling benci di tiru orang. Bahkan adiknya pun tidak terkecuali.

Oleh karena itu, ketika Rama berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik di setiap mata pelajaran—seperti abangnya. Andi akan berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang tidak perduli dengan pelajaran.

Tapi, mau sekeras bagaimana pun Rama berusaha, Ia seolah hanya maju beberapa langkah saja, tidak bisa mengejar Abangnya yang sudah jauh. Baik dari segi prestasi akademis, maupun Non-akademis.

Bila mungkin Rama memiliki bakat alami dalam pelajaran tertentu, Andi akan dengan sigap menandinginya—bahkan mampu melewatinya. Hanya pelajaran Silat lah yang mampu mebuatnya bisa seimbang dengan abangnya.

Andi sebenarnya kuat—sangat kuat. Tapi kekuatannya berbeda dari Rama, karena adiknya itu bisa bergerak cepat. Hanya saja, Andi sangatlah cerdik. Ia belajar Silat sejak berusia 8 tahun, sedangkan Rama sejak 6 tahun.

Lalu, ada hal lain juga yang membedakan Ia dengan Rama.

Ia pandai merangkai kata-kata. Ia pandai menghasut—sesuai dengan karakternya. Nyaris semua perempuan yang mengenalnya, jatuh hati terhadapnya karena keahlIannya itu.

Namun Ia memiliki kekurangan yang sangat jelas; Ia tidak bisa mengontrol diri jika ada yang berani macam-macam dengan adiknya. Dia juga memiliki aura yang cukup mengintimidasi bila berada dekat denganya. Itulah mengapa Andi hanya memiliki segelintir teman—teman-teman yang setia, yang berhasil Ia manfaatkan dengan baik.

Tapi Rama berbeda. Walau Ia tidak memiliki bakat khusus yang menonjol selain kegesitannya, Dia disukai banyak orang. Bila Andi pandai memanipulatif sesuatu, Rama lah orang yang bisa menetralkan manipulasi tersebut.

Dan satu lagi hal yang tidak bisa didapatkan oleh Andi, ada di diri Rama, terpancar jelas seperti matahari dari sisi lain yang jauh lebih besar dan lebih cantik darinya; Itu adalah cinta dari Bapak mereka.

Seperti halnya Rama yang tidak mampu melampaui sang kakak… Andi juga tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatian dan kasih sang bapak—yang terlihat jelas, lebih menyayangi Rama ketimbang dirinya.

Mau berapa kali pun Ia mendapat nilai terbaik di sekolah, atau prestasi yang Ia raih dengan jerih payahnya—bapaknya tidak akan terpengaruh atau berpaling kepadanya.

Dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa iri kepada Rama.

…

"_Mereka hanya tahu, cahaya adalah murni_—

_Karena begitulah malaikat, para cahaya_.

_Tapi tidak hanya mereka, ada juga api—_

_Tidakkah kau ingat, api dari neraka?_

_Iblis yang menari dan bernyanyi,_

_Bahkan malaikat pun membungkam diri._

_Dan kau bilang gelap berarti kelam— _

_Tidakkah kau tertidur ketika malam?"_

Andi membungkukkan badannya sedikit, pamit undur diri. Rama melihatnya dan masih ingat dengan jelas, sebelum abangnya selesai membaca puisi itu, Ia mencari kehadiran bapak mereka—yang tidak hadir saat itu.

Maka tanpa pikir dua kali, Rama langsung menjadi orang pertama yang bangun dan tepuk tangan, yang kemudian di susul oleh teman-teman Andi dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Suara tepuk tangan meriah menggema ke penjuru aula sekolah itu, menandakan bahwa lomba sastra antar sekolah itu mulai, karena Andi adalah peserta pertama kategori pembacaan puisi karya sendiri.

Tapi suara tepuk tangan yang ada seolah hanya angin lalu di telinga Andi—setelah Ia mengetahui bahwa firasatnya benar. Bapaknya tidak akan hadir untuk melihatnya.

Tapi dengan sebisa mungkin Ia berusaha untuk terlihat bangga dan senang seperti biasanya, lalu mulai bercanda dengan teman-temannya setelah kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Nggak nyangka gue… Orang kampret macem elo gini bisa bikin puisi kayak gitu," canda salah satu temannya. Andi tetap berakting membangga-banggakan diri yang hanya sebatas candaan saja sebagai responnya.

"Eh, lo nyontek darimana tuh puisi?! Dih, nggak percaya gue kalo itu elo yang bikin sendiri…" ujar temannya yang lain.

Semakin banyak pujian yang di terima olehnya, semakin membuatnya mau muntah.

Andi tidak menginginkan pujian dari siapapun. Ia hanya ingin mendengar—atau setidaknya, melihat tatapan bangga dari bapaknya. Itu saja sudah cukup untuknya.

Dan tidak ada yang bisa melihat kekecewaan yang Ia sembunyikan dengan hati-hati itu, selain adiknya yang sedari tadi mengawasinya dari jauh.

Ketika Andi menemukan Rama di tengah keramaian dan tengah melambai ke arahnya, Ia langsung berjalan mendekatinya.

_Kalau dia yang tampil, bapak pasti dateng_…

Dentuman jantungnya menggiring setiap langkah yang Ia ambil ketika mendekati adiknya.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba kedua kakinya terasa berat—dan itu membuat cara jalannya jadi terlihat aneh untuk sesaat.

"Oi… gimana penampilan gue tadi? Nggak nyangka, kan, kalo gue bisa bikin puisi kayak gitu…" Tanya Andi tersendat-sendat.

"Parah,"

"Hah? Parah gimana?"

"Jelek. Kaku banget."

Andi menyengir, kemudian dengan main-main Ia meninju pelan perut adiknya—tapi Rama tentu bisa dengan cepat menangkisnya.

"Oh, ya… Bokap minta maaf, kayaknya dia dateng telat—"

Kini, giliran Andi yang dengan tangkas menangkis ucapan Rama,

"Gue nggak perduli—dan gue laper… Lo ada duit nggak? Lo, kan, punya utang sama gue waktu itu, berarti lo harus bayarin gue makan. Oke?"

Andi langsung merangkul Rama sebelum adiknya itu sempat protes, menyeretnya ke tempat jajaran bazar yang menjual makanan.

Namun di tengah jalan, Ia berpapasan dengan orang yang tidak Ia harapkan untuk bertemu.

"Bapak?" gumam Rama, menyuarakan kebingungan dari pikiran sang kakak. Andi pun melepas rangkulannya dan langsung waspada.

"Bapak telat, ya? Andi… kamu sudah tampil, tadi?" Tanya sang orangtua seraya membelai kepala Rama dan menatap Andi. Ketenangannya membuat Andi kesal.

"Iya—"

"Coba bapak liat tadi… puisinya Andi keren loh!" serobot Rama, seraya menyikut abangnya yang berdiri kaku di sebelahnya,

"Lo masih pegang, kan? Tunjukin ke bapak coba." Tambahnya.

Jarak antara Andi dengan bapaknya terlihat jelas, apalagi aura 'bermusuhan' di antara keduanya, sangat ketara terasa.

Awalnya, Andi terlihat ragu. Tapi dengan cepat Ia tutupi keraguan itu dengan mengambil kertas puisi yang berada di kantung celana depannya, lalu memberikannya kepada sosok di hadapannya tanpa suara.

Untuk beberapa saat, sang orang tua sibuk membaca kertas yang ada di tangannya, lalu Ia mendongak lagi untuk menatap Andi.

"Makna puisi ini, apa?" tanyanya.

_Ini dia_…

Andi berdeham—_kenapa Ia berdeham? Itu hanya akan membuat bapaknya ragu jika Ia sendiri ragu_...

"—Munafiknya orang-orang." Jawab Andi.

Bapaknya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian melipat kembali kertas puisi milik anak pertamanya itu, dan tersenyum sekilas ke arahnya—kemudian beralih ke Rama yang tidak berhenti mengawasi Bapaknya seraya berdoa dalam hati.

"Kalian… laper? Mau makan?" Tanya sang orang tua seraya mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya.

"Sebenernya… Andi dipanggil guru—" balas Andi cepat, namun langsung di potong oleh bapaknya.

"Andi. Kenapa, sih, kamu selalu ngehindarin bapak? Emang salah bapak ke kamu apa?"

Mendengar hal itu, Andi mati-matian untuk tetap memasang wajah datar, bukannya berjengit marah. Jelas sekali—dari cara bicara bapaknya itu, bahwa itu adalah nada menuduh.

_Ini dia_…

"Andi nggak ngerti apa maksud bapak." Jawabnya, berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin, tapi malah terlihat kaku jadinya.

"Nggak mungkin anak secerdas kamu, nggak ngerti maksud perkataan bapaknya sendiri. Oh… mungkin, kamu udah di butain sama… ke-egoisan?"

_Udah… cukup._

"Egois?" Andi menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa getir, tubuhnya menegang. "Bapak bilang _di panggil guru_ itu adalah… ke-egoisan?"

"Oh, nggak. Bapak nggak bilang gitu." Sang orang tua masih tenang

"Maksud bapak itu… Bapak tau, kalo _itu_ cuma alesan doang. Kamu baru ketemu bapak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tau-tau bilang di panggil guru. _Kapan _lebih tepatnya kamu di panggil guru?" ujar sang orang tua dingin.

Orang-orang di sekitar mulai tertarik perhatIannya kepada Andi dan bapaknya. Rama yang menyadari hal itu, langsung membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

Tapi, Andi menyerobotnya terlebih dahulu.

"Bapak tau apa sih? Baru juga dateng. Kalo emang nggak niat buat dateng, ya nggak usah dateng sekalian! Jangan kayak gini. Dateng-dateng ngajak ribut—"

Belum sempat Andi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Bapaknya langsung terangkat untuk menamparnya. Tapi Rama yang memiliki refleks defensif yang cepat, langsung menarik mundur Andi, dan mengangkat tangannya sama tinggi dengan tangan bapaknya.

Dia baru saja menutupi gerakan-mau-menampar-Andi bapaknya itu, menjadi sebuah _high-five_ dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Nah, hah! Liat, kan, pak? Aktingnya abang di sini aja keren… wuih, coba bapak ngeliat Andi di atas panggung tadi." ujarnya cepat-cepat. Ia langsung menarik turun tangan bapaknya, lalu menoleh ke arah Andi—yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tadinya kita emang mau makan sebentar, 'ye gak? Tapi lo kan tau sendiri—gue juga udah bilang, kan, Bu Darsi orangnya nggak sabaran… jadi, mending lo buruan sana." Usir Rama.

"Bapak makan sama Rama aja, yok! Rama laper, laper, laper…" tambahnya seraya menarik bapaknya menjauhi Andi, menuju bazar.

Jantung Rama berdegup kencang sampai Ia mengira kalau Ia mungkin punya penyakit jantung.

_Parah banget. Kenapa gue ngelakuin hal nggak jelas kayak gitu, tadi…_

Wajahnya memerah—apalagi ketika menyadari bahwa orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengawasi pertengkaran kecil keluarganya itu, mulai tertawa-tawa kecil seraya menunjuk dirinya.

_Tapi, mungkin ini jauh lebih baik_—daripada memperpanjang urusan tadi.

"Kakak kamu tuh ya… amit-amit deh. Kayaknya bapak nggak pernah ngajarin dia jadi anak kurang ajar gitu deh." Gerutu sang bapak di belakangnya. Lalu Ia bergumam mengeluh tidak jelas, sedangkan Rama terus menariknya untuk berkeliling mencari tempat makan yang ada meja dan kursinya.

Rama tidak berani berkomentar, dan pura-pura sibuk memilih makanan—sampai akhirya sang bapak menegur dirinya.

"Kamu juga… tadi apa-apaan maksudnya?"

"Ih, bapak… nggak malu apa, diliatin banyak orang tadi?" jawab Rama akhirnya. Lalu Ia melepaskan tangan bapaknya dan mengambil tempat duduk, di ikuti bapaknya.

"Kamu bener-bener mirip ibu kamu, Ram…" ujar bapaknya seraya menghela napas. Rama menoleh ke arahnya—terdiam sesaat karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana, kemudian memutuskan untuk memesan makanan saja sebagai pengalih perhatian.

Ia sudah mendengar itu jutaan kali, dari jutaan orang yang mengenal dekat dirinya dan kelurganya. Dulu, rasanya baik-baik saja untuk mendengar itu, tapi semenjak ibunya meninggal, Ia menutup diri dari apapun yang berhubungan dengan sang ibu.

…

Rama masih bisa mengingatnya. Kalimat-kalimat yang biasa di lontarkan orang-orang ketika melihat Ia dan Almh. Ibunya, walaupun saat itu Ia masihlah sangat muda.

"_Mata kamu mirip ibu kamu, deh_…"

"_Ini anak kedua? Ih, mukanya _jeplakan_ kamu banget!_"

"_Hmm… idungnya sih mirip suami kamu, ya… tapi mukanya… kayaknya kalo udah gede nanti, dia bakal mirip kamu, deh… tapi versi cowok! Hahahah._"

Dan sebagainya. _Dan sebagainya_.

Rama mengerutkan dahi, dan mendecak. Ia juga masih ingat respon orang-orang tentang abangnya…

"_Kalo yang ini sih, bapaknya banget…_"

"_Andi, ya? Wah… ih, dia kalo senyum mirip kamu, loh…_"

"_Pinter banget sih anak lo… buat gue aja, ya? Denger-denger, Lo mau punya anak lagi, kan? Hihihih._"

Seram juga kalau mengingatnya sekarang. Di kelilingi tante-tante, teman sepermainan ibunya.

Tapi, daripada itu semua… sebenarnya ada satu hal kecil yang di sadari Rama—terutama setelah Ia melihat Andi untuk yang terahir kalinya di bangunan terkutuk itu. Satu hal _sepele_ yang sangat mengganggunya hingga sekarang.

Rama mungkin memang memiliki mata yang sama persis dengan ibunya. Tapi, semakin Ia dewasa, semakin lekuk wajahnya terbentuk dan menjadikannya _lebih_ mirip Bapaknya.

Andi juga kebalikannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Rama merenungkan hal itu; dan bertanya-tanya—apakah perasaan benci Andi terhadap bapaknya langsung muncul kembali, ketika ia melihat dirinya di tempat itu?

_Dia udah ngebunuh orang hanya demi dirinya_….

Rama memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat, dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri tentang itu.

"_Itu siapa?_"

Tanya Rama, menunjuk sekilas tumpukan tubuh tak sadarkan diri yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya dan tempat Andi duduk.

Andi mengikuti arah tunjuk adiknya, dan menjawab dengan tenang.

"_Bukan siapa-siapa_."

Rama menelan dengan susah payah; _Abangnya yang sudah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun, tidak keberatan membunuh orang-orangnya sendiri… hanya demi dirinya_…

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Rama merasa kewarasannya perlahan menipis lagi. Dan dengan cepat ia memikirkan hal lain untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

…

Rama terbangun dan memandang langit yang sudah gelap di jendelanya. Dari sudut matanya, Ia bisa melihat cahaya lampu belajar yang menyala dan sesosok siluet yang tengah duduk memunggunginya.

Andi, abangnya, tengah mengerjakan PR seraya bersenandung pelan.

Rama melirik jam di dinding, terbengong beberapa saat karena Ia belum sepenuhnya sadar, sampai akhirnya suara senandung abangnya menyadarkannya.

Rasanya… Ia pernah mendengar nada lagu itu.

"Itu lagu apa, bang?" Tanya Rama di tengah keheningan, nyaris membuat Andi mencoret PR-nya.

"Loh… gue kirain lo tidur. Kebangun gara-gara gue, ya?" Tanya Andi, memutar badan ke Rama untuk membuktikan bahwa Ia tidak berhalusinasi.

"Nggak. Udah dari tadi kok." Ujar Rama bohong.

Andi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian melirik langit-langit. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Hmm… gue juga agak-agak lupa sih, itu lagu apa…" gumamnya. Kemudian Ia menoleh lagi ke arah Rama, yang sudah terduduk di tempat tidurnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Tapi, nadanya familiar, ya…? Kayak… pernah denger…. Tapi, kapan ya…" Tambahnya.

Rama mengangguk, dan turut mencoba untuk mengingat dimana kira-kira Ia pernah mendengar lagu tersebut. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Rama sontak menyanyikan lagu itu dengan lirik yang refleks keluar begitu saja dari kepalanya.

"_Starry… starry night_…"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Andi langsung tersenyum lebar dan turut bernyanyi dengan Rama.

"…_Paint your palette blue and gray._

_Look out on the summer's day,_

_With eyes that know the darkness_

_In my soul_…"

Rama menyengir ketika Andi terus bernyanyi dengan bahasa Inggris yang terdengar lebih fasih dari dirinya, dan kembali sibuk dengan PR-nya.

Tapi Ia juga tidak berhenti bernyanyi. Malah Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya.

"_Now I Understand…_

_What you tried to say… to me_…"

…

Suara angin sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga Rama, menggiring nyanyian yang entah sejak kapan Ia senandungkan itu ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali ke realita. Ia membuka mata, berharap bisa melihat langit penuh bintang di hadapannya.

Tapi yang Ia dapati hanyalah Bulan sabit dan sebuah bintang kecil yang ada. Lalu, diam-diam Ia bersyukur.

Melihat pemandangan ini lebih baik daripada harapannya tadi. Karena Ia baru saja berhasil keluar dari ingatan masa lalunya yang sepele dengan Andi, dan Ia tidak ingin melambungkan harapannya semakin jauh.

"_Now I Understand…_

_What you tried to say to me_…

_How you suffered for your_

_Sanity._

_How you tried to set them_

_Free._

_They would not listen,_

_They did not know how…_"

Ia bisa mendengar suara Andi turut bernyanyi bersamanya. Menggema dari telinganya, dan meracuni pikirannya. Mengalir dalam darahnya, dan menghimpit paru-parunya. Ia tidak bisa bernapas.

Ia tenggelam dalam perasaan yang selama ini Ia tahan sejak dulu.

Sejak pertengkaran terakhir Abangnya itu, dengan Bapak mereka.

…

Seharusnya, malam itu ia bisa pulang kerumahnya dengan bangga—dan memamerkan piala yang baru saja ia bawa pulang, dari kejuaraan silat yang selama ini meyiksanya secara fisik dan mental.

Seharusnya, akan ada perayaan kecil-kecilan yang ia harapkan setelah menerima lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Karena selama sepekan ia tidak di perbolehkan untuk bertemu dengan siapapun—ia di karantina.

Tapi malam itu, ketika ia baru saja melangkah dan membuka pintu, terdengar suara-suara ribut dari dalam—suara teriak-teriakan.

"…PAK, SAYA UDAH BEBAS DARI TUDUHAN. Bapak juga jadi sanksi, kan, di persidangan?!"

Rama bergeming di tempat. Itu adalah suara Andi, kakaknya.

"Oh… atau, EMANG maunya BAPAK UNTUK ANDI MASUK PENJARA AJA, DAN BUKANNYA DI D-O DARI SEKOLAH? IYA, PAK?!"

"CUKUP. Dasar kamu nggak tau diri! Kamu… KAMU NGGAK SADAR JUGA? KAMU UDAH BIKIN MARTABAT BAPAK JATOH, DI INJEK-INJEK. Kamu udah mencoreng keluarga ini, Andi!"

"OH, YA. TENTU. Emang cuma ITU yang ada di pikiran bapak. Tapi, asal bapak tau aja, ya… Bapak sendiri aja NGGAK PERNAH SADAR, BAPAK NGGAK PERNAH MIKIRIN PERASAAN SAYA—"

Terdengar suara tepukan keras—sepertinya sebuah tamparan.

"Lucu, Andi… ngedenger itu dari mulut ANAK EGOIS kayak KAMU. APA KAMU LUPA, KALO GARA-GARA KAMU… IBU MU ITU NGGAK SELAMAT—"

Karena tidak tahan mendengarnya lebih lama lagi, dengan cepat Rama membuka pintu, dan sontak itu membuat Bapaknya—yang wajahnya sudah merah padam, langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Tapi pandangan Rama tertuju pada Andi yang tidak mau menatapnya sama sekali, dan tengah memegangi pipi kanannya.

"Udah berapa kali..." Rama akhirnya bersuara, walau lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan karena ia merasa tenggorokannya seperti tercekik.

"Udah berapa RATUS KALI, PAK, SAYA HARUS BILANG KALO _ITU_ SAMA SEKALI _BUKAN_ SALAH ANDI—"

"LO NGGAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR, RAM."

Rama tersentak kaget mendengar Andi berteriak memotong ucapannya. Tapi ia tidak mundur.

"BIARIN SI TUA BANGKA INI… ngomong sesukanya… tentang gue."

Kali ini Andi sudah berani menatapnya, dan matanya berkaca-kaca karena emosi yang meluap-luap. Perasaan Rama langsung hancur perlahan ketika melihatnya.

Sang orangtua sudah mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk mendaratkan satu tamparan lagi ke wajah Andi—namun dengan cepat, Andi menangkisnya dan memeganginya dengan erat.

"_Elo_…" lirih Andi—yang penuh kebencian menatap sosok di hadapannya itu. Air mata yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi, mengalir dengan mulus di pipinya.

"_Hanya ELO… satu-satunya orang yang udah bikin MALU keluarga ini—" _

Rama yang melihat Andi sudah pada batas limitnya, langsung menyeret kedua kakinya yang terasa kebas beberapa saat yang lalu, untuk mencegah hal terburuk yang bisa dilakukan abangnya jika sudah melewati batas.

"Apa lo nggak inget? Setelah ibu meninggal, lo NGGAK PERNAH ngerawat kita. Malah LO berniat ngeakhirin hidup lo, memutuskan untuk ninggalin GUE dan RAMA. KITA ITU TITIPAN ISTRI LO! Darah IBU MASIH ADA DI KITA!" Serunya lagi

Andi tertawa getir untuk sesaat ketika wajah merah bapaknya berubah menjadi pucat.

_Senang rasanya bisa membuat takut seseorang_…

_Senang rasanya bisa menghancurkan perasaan seseorang, yang selama ini selalu ngehancurin perasaan kita_…

"Elo GAGAL jadi kepala keluarga. Seluruh hidup lo… cuma KEGAGALAN BESAR!_"_

Tangan Andi yang bebas—terkepal keras, dan terayun dengan cepat ke wajah bapaknya.

Tapi Rama tepat waktu. Ia berhasil menangkap tinju kakaknya, dan dengan cepat ia mendorong Andi hingga tumbang ke lantai. Lalu, ia mengunci pergerakan kaki dan tanganya.

Andi yang terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba adiknya itu, langsung menatap Rama marah. Ia tidak terima. _Ia belum selesai_.

Tapi, yang ia dapati di mata bulat adik kesayangannya itu, membuatnya terdiam—Rama menangis. Air matanya jatuh menetes ke pipi Andi, memadamkan api amarah yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Ibu meninggal… sama sekali bukan gara-gara lo, ndi. Inget itu," lirih Rama, berusaha menjaga suaranya untuk tetap stabil—karena ada bapaknya di situ. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Andi tidak berkutik, bahkan sampai Rama melepasnya dan bangkit untuk menghadapi Bapak mereka, ia tetap diam tidak berdaya.

Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, Andi kembali sadar. Dan ia langsung bangkit, kemudianberlari pergi keluar rumah.

Rama yang saat itu lengah karena berdebat dengan bapaknya, langsung menyusulnya. Tapi ketika kakinya membawanya keluar rumah, yang di lihatnya adalah Andi memasuki sebuah mobil asing dengan suka rela, dan mobil itu melaju meninggalkan Rama yang perlahan tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya Rama melihat Kakaknya itu.

…

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Dan Andi tidak pernah memunculkan batang hidungnya lagi setelah kejadian malam itu. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya.

Rama di pindahkan sekolahnya untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Andi_. Kemana murid cemerlang itu? Apa yang terjadi padanya?_

Dan seirin dengan tahun-tahun yang berlalu itu, Rama yang masih memiliki keyakinan bahwa kakaknya itu akan kembali, mencari tahu keberadaannya kemana-mana di waktu senggangnya; sepulang sekolah, hari libur, dan hari-hari kosong lainnya.

Kegiatan kecil itu juga lah yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Isa, istrinya sekarang.

Tahun-tahun yang ia lalui untuk mencari Andi, perlahan berubah menjadi tahun-tahun ia membina hubungannya dengan Isa. Tapi, informasi tentang keberadaan Andi yang ia kumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit sedari dulu, membuatnya tidak lupa dengan kakaknya itu.

Bahwa sebenarnya, saat itu Andi di jebak seseorang untuk membawa tas penuh narkoba yang sudah di tukar. Dia nyaris masuk penjara kalau saja salah satu om-nya yang seorang pengacara handal tidak kasihan terhadapnya.

Lagi pula, dia kan hanya korban yang terjebak dan di fitnah oleh orang yang tidak diketahui identitas dan keberadaannya.

Tapi, sayangnya… kejadian itu sudah membuat namanya—dan keluarganya, tidak bisa di lupakan oleh orang-orang yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Hal itu tentu membuat bapak mereka merasa malu.

Dan Bapaknya—yang ternyata masih belum bisa menerima kesalahan Andi dulu, di tambah malu luar biasa yang di tanggungnya saat itu, memicu ledakan fatal.

Lalu… setelah kepergian Andi dengan mobil asing itu…

Muncul berita penyerangan besar-besaran oleh beberapa siswa sekolah, melawan segerombol geng preman terbesar di Jakarta.

Di antara tubuh-tubuh yang berkubang di darah mereka sendiri, ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa salah satu siswa sekolah yang mati itu, adalah salah satu teman dekat Andi.

Tapi tidak ada jasad kakaknya di sana. Perlahan perasaan Rama yang awalnya lumpuh ketika melihat berita tersebut, langsung bangkit lagi. Dan sebuah harapan bergaung di pikirannya, bahwa _kakaknya… masih hidup_.

Kemudian Rama kembali mencari informasi tentang kebenaran berita itu, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah—

.

.

.

"_Lo nggak tau Tama?_" Tanya salah seorang teman mahasiswa yang satu kampus dengan Rama—seorang anak kutu buku yang berandalan.

"Nah… kan, mulai deh gengnya…" ujar temannya yang lain.

Rama yang saat itu sibuk menyalin tugas milik teman sekelasnya hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Ih, dia bukan anggota geng gue! Gila… yang ada malah _gue_, kali, yang jadi anggotanya _dia_." Tangkisnya.

Temannya yang lain langsung meledeknya, ada juga yang memutar mata karena tidak perduli dengan celotehannya. Tapi Rama masih memasang kuping untuk mendengarkan.

"Tama itu—" ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke lingkar dalam teman-temannya, dan memelankan suaranya seraya memeriksa sekeliling, "—adalah induk semangnya bandit-bandit di Jakarta! Katanya… semua penjahat dari kelas teri sampe kakap atau gurame sekalipun, adalah rekrutannya dia!"

Semakin ia berbicara, semakin pelan nada yang ia buat. Tapi keheningan yang tegang di antara Rama dan teman-temannya, membuat pembicaraan 'rahasia' itu jadi terdengar seperti pengumuman yang bersuara, tersebar ke penjuru kampus.

"Hiiih, gue nyebut namanya ia aja, merinding! Lo merinding gak? Liat nih bulu-bulu gue berdiri semua,"

"Yeee, emang si Tama itu udah mati? Sok merinding banget lo…"

"Eh, ati-ati lo kalo ngomong! Kupingnya Tama tuh ada dimana-mana! Apalagi kalo sampe dua _bodyguard_-nya yang setia denger… si… siapa tuh namanya? Oh! Mad dog sama Andi!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rama mendongak dari buku tugasnya.

"_Siapa?_" tanyanya cepat.

"Weh… kenapa lo tiba-tiba jadi tertarik gitu, Ram? Tugasnya udah selesai? Kalo gitu, giliran gue yang nyalin—"

"Jawab gue dulu. Siapa sama… siapa, tadi?" ulang Rama seraya mempertahankan buku-buku di tangannya agar tidak di ambil.

"Mad dog sama Andi! Itu nama panggilan mereka… kalo nama asli mereka, gue nggak tau… Kenapa emang? Eh, kalo tugasnya udah selesai—"

Setelah mendengar hal itu, dunia serasa terbungkam di telinga Rama. Ia tidak mendengar candaan dari temannya, juga tidak mendengar bahwa bel masuk pelajaran selanjutnya sudah berbunyi.

Bila benar Andi yang di sebut temannya itu adalah kakaknya yang telah lama hilang…

_Tapi… dia bekerja sebagai… kaki-tangan seorang penjahat besar. Bukannya itu berarti…_

Rama menepis pemikiran selanjutnya. Ia yakin, kakaknya tidak sejahat itu… tidak.

Atau… _benarkah…?_

…

Saat itu, hujan turun deras sebelum sempat Rama dan Andi sampai di rumah. Dan itu membuat mereka harus berteduh untuk sementara waktu di bawah terpal kecil yang menempel di pinggiran dinding sebuah rumah kosong.

Rama menoleh ke arah Andi yang berdiri di sebelahnya, dan melihatnya menggigil samar. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, akibat dari memberikan tas kedap-airnya kepada Rama saat berlarian mencari tempat teduh tadi.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke tasnya sendiri yang sudah basah. Ia merasa tidak enak, tapi juga bingung harus berbuat apa. Tatapannya menerawang ke rintik-rintik air hujan yang berjatuhan dengan ributnya.

Tapi ia langsung tersadar kembali ketika mendengar adanya teriakan seseorang, juga suara ramai-ramai lainnya—seperti suara segerombolan orang. Sontak ia mendongak dan memandang sekeliling, mencari sumber suara ramai-ramai itu. Andi juga turut mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian, entah darimana, muncul seorang pemuda kurus dengan rambut lebat acak-acakan. Wajahnya dipenuhi luka lebam dan terlihat panik. Matanya yang penuh ketakutan sempat bertatapan dengan dua bersaudara yang tengah berteduh itu, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari di bawah hujan masuk ke sebuah gang kecil.

Lalu, tak berapa saat setelahnya, muncul segerombol masa yang tampak bingung mencari arah, berhuru-hara seperti tengah berdebat kecil. Salah satu dari mereka—seorang pria gemuk yang tampak murka sekali, bertanya kepada Andi.

"Eh, bocah! Apa kalian ngeliat ada orang lewat sini, barusan? Dia cungkring, mukanya babak belur… rambutnya gimbal! Soalnya dia baru aja nyopet om! Ngeliat nggak? Cepet, jawab!"

Laki-laki itu berbicara seraya memegangi sebuah tas kerja besar di kepalanya, seolah itu bisa menahan air hujan mengenainya. Andi memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Yang baru lewat sini, sih… kalo nggak salah…" Andi mengusap-usap dagunya, tatapannya masih tertuju ke laki-laki gemuk di hadapannya.

"Oh! Orangnya cungkring, rambutnya keriting acak-acakan kayak kuntilanak gitu?" seru Rama cepat, takut abangnya menjadi bulan-bulanan.

Andi langsung menepuk dahinya keras, dan mencengkram lengan Rama untuk mencegahnya berkata lebih banyak, "Oh… kalo yang itu, dia udah masuk ke gang kecil sana! Itu, tuh! Yang belok ke kiri."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Rama langsung mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Andi—dan itu memang benar gang yang di masuki laki-laki tadi. Rama mengangguk yakin sebagai bentuk konfirmasi, dan orang-orang itu pun langsung mengikuti petunjuk Andi.

Setelah di tinggal pergi oleh huru-hara tadi, Andi mendecak seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya—menatap tajam ke arah Rama.

"…apa?" Tanya Rama yang menyadari perubahan _mood_ abangnya itu.

"Lo seharusnya diem aja tadi." Jawab Andi dingin. Rama langsung melemparkan tatapan heran. Tapi, ketika ia baru saja berniat untuk bersuara, Andi menyerobot dengan cepat.

"Dia mungkin emang baru nyopet orang… tapi, emang lo tau alesannya buat ngelakuin itu? Nggak, kan? Nggak ada yang tau."

Rama terdiam dan melempar pandangannya ke tempat lain. Ia merasa bahwa menolong orang yang kecopetan adalah suatu tindakan yang salah, justru adalah hal yang paling salah.

Hanya saja di sisi lain, Andi benar. Tidak ada yang tahu, kan, kalau orang tadi mencopet karena hobi atau karena tuntutan hidup? Tidak ada yang tahu…

Tapi… mungkin, itu semua karena mereka hanyalah anak-anak?

"Tapi, ujung-ujungnya abang juga ngomong jujur, kan, akhirnya…" balas Rama yang tiba-tiba merasa bingung. Ia menoleh ke arah Andi, meminta penjelasan.

Andi tersenyum, "Soalnya… dia udah dapetin cukup waktu untuk kabur dari kita yang bertele-tele tadi. Mungkin orang-orang tadi sempet ngeliat dia sekilas, tapi mereka bakal kesusahan nangkep dia di gang kecil yang banyak belokannya itu."

"Terus… kalo misalnya dia emang penjahat, gimana? Atau… perhitungan abang meleset, gitu…" tuntut Rama keras kepala.

Andi mengetuk-ngetuk pelipis kepalanya, membuat Rama mengernyit kesal karena mengerti akan maksudnya tersebut.

"Ram… itu di luar kehendak gue. Tapi yang pasti, gue mau lo inget ini baik-baik, tanem di otak lo..."

Suara Hujan mungkin memang bisa mengalahkan suara Andi, tapi perhatian Rama seluruhnya terpusat pada kakaknya itu.

"Kalo misalnya lo di kasih pilihan untuk berbuat hitam—menguntungkan tapi buruk buat lo, atau putih—terpuji tapi ngerugiin lo. Cari abu-abunya, alias jalan tengah. Kalo udah, tapi lo ngerasa nyesel… ya gausah ngeluh. Soalnya itu kan di luar kehendak lo, dan lo udah ngelakuin apa yang terbaik menurut lo."

…

Satu lagi memori masa lalu tentang Andi, yang membuat Rama tetap mempertahankan tekadnya untuk membawanya pulang.

_Gue udah sejauh ini, bukan untuk nyerah dan berenti gitu aja_. Itulah prinsip yang Rama pegang teguh selama ini.

Lagi pula, ia tidak hanya memikirkan Andi, ataupun Isa saja…

Ia menyadari perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi pada diri bapaknya, setelah kejadian malam itu. Bapaknya jadi terlihat tidak punya semangat hidup lagi, dan itu membuat Rama sedih sekaligus diam-diam merasa senang…

Bapaknya mungkin memang keras, tapi ia masihlah bapaknya dan Andi. Dan kini, ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan setelah kepergiaan anak sulungnya itu.

Tapi… mungkin juga bapaknya merasa sedih karena ucapan Andi saat itu, berhasil menggoreskan luka yang cukup lebar dan dalam sehingga tidak bisa di hilangkan dari ingatan bapaknya?

...

Di keheningan malam yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat sunyi itu, Rama menghela napas berat. Ia bangkit dengan hati-hati, meringis sekilas ketika merasakan ngilu dari bebepa sendi dan tulangnya yang belum sembuh.

Perasaannya jadi lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Dan dengan perlahan, ia kembali menyanyikan lagu 'Vincent'—lagu warisan ibunya.

Seraya bersiap untuk pulang, Rama menyocokkan tiap bait dari tiap baris lirik lagu itu dengan memori-memorinya tentang Andi.

"_Starry, starry night_—"

Rama memandang hamparan langit di atas dan danau yang terbentang di hadapannya. Bayangan dari masa lalu kembali berlalu-lalang di benaknya.

"—_Paint your palette blue, and grey_—"

Terbayang wajah Andi yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya sewaktu kecil dulu. Wajah serius khasnya ketika ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu benaknya.

"—_Look out on the summer's day_—"

Kini, ia melihat Andi yang tertawa bersama teman-teman sepermainannya—teman-teman yang setia dengannya, hingga rela mati bertarung untuk harga diri Abangnya itu.

"—_with eyes that know the darkness in my soul_—"

Terngiang suara Andi, beriringan dengan suara mesin motor yang dinyalakan Rama. Suara Andi menanyakan pendapat tentang banyak hal kepada dirinya—membuat Rama harus menekan gas lebih dalam untuk membuatnya tetap sadar.

"—_Shadows on the hills_—"

Kini, bayangan berita tentang penyerbuan yang di lakukan Andi dengan teman-temannya melawan kelompok preman. Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa, dan simbahan darah.

Lalu, bangunan terkutuk itu.

"—_Sketch the trees and the daffodils_—"

Rama melajukan motornya, perlahan meninggalkan tepat renungannya malam itu. Wajah Andi yang tersenyum bahagia menghantuinya di gelap malam, membuat kedua mata Rama jadi rabun untuk beberapa saat.

"—_Catch the breeze and the winter chills_—"

Rama menunduk sambil terus melaju motornya. Kaca helm motornya mulai berembun karena napasnya sendiri.

"—_in color on the snowy linen land_."

Di atasnya, cahaya sang bulan perlahan redup, terselimuti awan.

Mungkin mala mini adalah malam yang spesial baginya. Karena ia bisa dengan bebasnya mengenang kakaknya. Tapi, malam itu juga, perlahan Rama mulai nyaris melewati batasnya.

Terlalu banyak darah yang ia tumpahkan. Dan beberapa dari nya tidak bisa hilang tercuci bersih dari kedua tangannya.

"_Now I understand…  
What you tried to say to me_."

_Ini dia_…

Rama semakin jelas mendengar suara Andi dengan gitarnya. Ia menambah kecepatan laju motornya, berharap suara benda itu bisa mengalahkan suara Andi.

Untungnya saat itu sudah tengah malam, dan jalanan sepi…

Atau… benarkah itu adalah sebuah keuntungan untuk Rama?

"—_How you suffered for your sanity—  
—How you tried to set them free_—"

Rama teringat malam dimana Andi di tampar bapaknya, dan ia pergi kabur dengan teman-temannya naik mobil…

…untuk merebut kembali harga diri Andi.

"—_They did not listen, They did not know how_—"

Lalu… entah kenapa ia jadi teringat Eka… dan Uco.

Apa mereka juga… sama seperti Andi? Eka, yang ia tidak ketahui identitas aslinya. _Apalagi Uco_, yang… nyaris persis seperti Andi.  
Hanya saja, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya ketika ia nekad membunuh bapaknya sendiri karena merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

"—_perhaps they'll listen… now_."

Sebuah suara seperti isak tangis lolos dari mulut Rama, seiring ia perlahan melepas gas dan melambatkan laju motornya. Ia nyaris membuat sebuah mobil menabraknya.

Tapi ia tidak perduli.

Rama berhenti di tepi jalan, melepas helmnya dan mengubur kepalanya di tangki bensin depan motornya dengan kedua tangannya.

_Mungkin gue udah gila sekarang_… pikirnya.

Tapi, tidak… ia masih bisa berpikir cukup jernih, seolah-olah otaknya menolak untuk menyerah dan _shut down_. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali mengobrak-abrik isi kepalanya, mencari memori lain untuk bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"…_for they could not… love you_—"

Rama membuka kedua matanya, ketika ia teringat bagian lagu yang paling sering dinyanyikan oleh Andi, bersama dengannya. Namun bagian lagu itu selalu dinyanyikan keras-keras, dengan nada hiper yang di lebih-lebihkan.

"—_But still your love was true!_"

Andi memekikkan suara tertinggi yang ia bisa, sementara Rama sibuk terkikik seraya menutup kedua telinganya, namun ia melanjutkan.

"—_and when no hope was left insight_—"

Andi menimpali dengan keras, "_On that starry… starry… niiight!_"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga, yang mereka kenali bahwa itu adalah langkah kaki ibu mereka. Andi buru-buru meletakkan gitarnya, sementara Rama mematikan lampu dengan cepat.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka sudah berada di tempat tidur masing-masing ketika sang ibu masuk ke kamar, berniat untuk memarahi mereka karena bukannya tidur malah teriak-teriakan malam-malam.

Rama kembali ke kenyataan, dan sebuah senyuman tersungging sekilas di mulutnya. Lalu, ia memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan lagu tersebut.

"_You took your life as lovers often do_—"

Hanya lirik yang satu ini, terdengar tidak pas dengan memori itu. Tapi Rama tetap melanjutkan, seiring dengan ia mengganti-ganti memori yang lain.

"—_but I could have told you, Vincent_—"

Di bagian ini, Andi akan mengubah-ubah lirik selanjutnya dengan seenaknya. Bahkan dengan nada-nada yang tidak nyambung sekalipun. Dari kalimat yang ia sengaja lambat-lambatkan, atau berlagak nge-rap.

Namun kali ini, Rama akan menyanyikan lirik yang sebenarnya, bersamaan dengan meledaknya perasaan yang hanya dapat ia suarakan dalam hati, dalam diam. Bergaung di pikirannya dan mengikis kesadarannya.

_Gue lah yang sebenernya paling egois… gue selalu iri sama lo…_

_Gue bahkan nggak bisa se-peka elo, kayak lo peka ke gue…_

_Gue sayang sama lo. Gue kangen sama lo, Ndi._

…

"_Semua orang di sini hormat sama gue, Ram! Gue di hargain di sini. Semua orang tunduk sama gue."_

…

"_Alasannya sama kayak elo yang nggak mau ngelepas seragam itu. Udah pas!"_

...

"_Nggak semua orang yang lo kenal itu busuk, Ram…"_

…

Rama membuka mulutnya, menyanyikan bait terakhir yang ia nyanyikan, dan melanjutkan;

"…_This world was never meant for one… as beautiful—as you_."

_**FIN.**_

**[Author's note]**

Pertama-tama; Mohon maafkan typo-typo yang ada.

Dan mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update. Ada dua penghambat; pc yang error _featuring_ site ffn yang suka error. Di produksi oleh wifi yang ngalar-ngidul. Sedap.

Terus…

AKHIRNYA SI KAMPRET KELAR JUGA.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa "kebenaran" yang gue tutup-tutupi di sini. Terutama di bagian menceritakan tentang Andi.** #asek**

Karena ff ini lebih mengutamakan point of view-nya Rama, jadi gue nggak bisa nyeritain tentang;

Waktu yang dia—Andi—di jebak tentang narkoba-narkoba itu, dan dia kabur dari rumah... sebenernya dia emang ngajak temen-temennya buat nyari siapa yang berani-beraninya ngejebak dia. Dan mereka terlibat perkelahian—yang berujung maut bagi temen-temennya. Tapi si Andi, kan, selamat tuh, walau sekarat.

Di saat-saat kritisnya yang lagi kebingungan, dia di pungut Tama... yang saat itu baru aja denger kalo gerombolan preman yang "ceritanya" punya perselisihan sama dia—Tama, di abisin sama sekelompok anak SMA.

Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah membuatnya jadi nggak usah repot-repot (blah) untuk ngebales dendamnya ke preman-preman itu.

Tama menawarkan Andi untuk menjadi kaki tangannya, dengan iming-iming bisa jaminin keselamatan Andi dari polisi.

dan, Ta-da!

Silahkan nonton The Raid: Redemption, dan ikuti kisah-kisahnya sampai The Raid 2: Berandal. Sampe The Raid ke-3 nanti kalo perlu.

(_Psstt, Pencopet yang di bantuin kabur sama Andi&Rama waktu bocah—yang lagi hujan, "ceritanya" si Mad Dog waktu muda. #ahe_)

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW. KARENA REVIEW ADALAH SEMACAM OKSIGEN BAGI PENULIS. OK? OK.


End file.
